Dreams
by Shadow of a Fallen Angel
Summary: Yuuki comes across a death note after her wish is granted. What will happen to her after that? How will Kira take to her? Ok lame summary. story will be better. T to be safe.
1. A Wish

Dreams

**A/N: So this is my first Death Note fanfic. I was inspired to write this from a dream I had once…thus I called it dreams. Hope you like it.**

Yuuki sat around the table with her family and friends. It was her 19th birthday and to celebrate, they were having a special dinner. After the usual 'happy birthday' song, Yuuki was preparing to blow out the candles on her birthday cake. "Make a wish, sweetie." Her mother said with a proud smile. Yuuki smiled back. She already knew what she would wish for.

"_I wish the world would turn to anime!"_

Yuuki went to bed that night, making absolute certain to stay up until midnight, the hour she was born. For this reason Yuuki always thought she was special. No-one else she knew was born exactly as the clock struck midnight. Not one second before, not one second after. She smiled as the clock turned over and she fell asleep.

Yuuki woke up and looked at her ceiling. Something was different. It looked…_animated. _She rubbed her eyes and looked at the ceiling again. No change. "I must be dreaming." She muttered bemusedly.

Getting up, she looked at herself in the double mirrors of her wardrobe. She took in her stunned appearance very carefully. Her mahogany hair was sticking out at odd angles and her eyes had become a deep shade of red. She poked at herself in astonishment. "My wish came true?!" She exclaimed, resisting the urge to dance.

She ran from her room and went through the rest of the house, only to find that everything was the same, only no one seemed as excited as she did. "Honey, you'll be late if you don't go and get dressed!" Her mother called to her. Yuuki sped back to her room and dressed in record time, before racing out the door.

Once outside she took a moment to look around and smiled. Everything seemed so pretty and amazing to her. She began to walk to university, stopping as she saw a small object lying on the path a few meters in front of her. She walked slower as she approached it, bending down to pick up the small black notebook. She stood back up again picking it up in her hands and turning it over, flipping through the pages a few times.

**A/N: And so ends chapter 1. Sorry for the short chapter but this was like an introductory chapter. Reviews are most welcome…but if you don't like it, please be nice in being harsh…**

**Ooh what'll happen in the next chapter I wonder… stay tuned to see what my brain comes up with…**


	2. The Note

Dreams 2

Dreams 2

**A/N: And so I have returned with another chapter of 'Dreams' for you all to enjoy. So yeah, please do. I don't even know where this is going myself, but that just makes things interesting doesn't it ******

Yuuki took in the title of the book. "Death Note?" She mumbled with surprise. "I guess this really is an anime." Yuuki extracted a pen from her bag and clicked it; she held the pen above the page, unsure of what she was doing. She saw a convicted murder broadcast on a large television. "Let's test this baby out." She said, nervousness tainting the calm tone of her voice. She wrote down the name 'Hiroshi Yamata' and watched the live feed, waiting for what she knew was going to happen.

She watched the second hand tick by. As it hit forty seconds, as predicted, Hiroshi Yamada died on the live feed. Yuuki dropped the Death Note she was holding placing her hand over her chest in shock. "It…it works…its _real_." She breathed. She bent down to pick up the book, studying it in her hands. _What do I do? _She asked herself _I can't leave it here, what if someone picks it up…but I don't want to take it either, what if I get caught with it? _She put the book in her bag, walking quickly along the path to get to her university. _If this notebook is real, the Kira is real. _She reasoned.

She spent the day keeping an ear out for anything and heard various rumours about Kira. She knew then that this was real. A plan formulated in her head. As soon as she got home she looked at her bookshelf, pulling a volume of manga from the shelf. It was a well loved copy of "Death Note" that she had read before her world had turned upside down.

She told her mother not to disturb her before shutting herself in her room and making a video. She came out several minutes later, the video concealed in an envelope. She posted it to the nearest TV station and waited.

A group of people monitored the television stations as a broadcast aired. _"I am not the real Kira, merely a supporter who shares his powers. I have some very important information that Kira needs to know. I will be waiting for a response."_

Light watched the broadcast carefully. "Not another Kira." He murmured under his breath, escaping the notice of his colleagues. He was intrigued by the supposed important information this other Kira had to offer him, but would not let any hint of this slip. "What do we do?" Matsuda asked. "Do we reply in place of the real Kira?" Light nodded once.

"We will." He responded. "Make the preparations and have the television station broadcast it. Then we'll see what follows."

"But how will we catch him?"

"Well figure something out." At this point, Light was already wondering how it would be possible for the two of them to meet without arousing suspicion.

Yuuki watched as the reply broadcast aired. She had expected a response that would contain plans for a fake meeting, where she would be trapped and arrested. She kept her ears open for any hidden clues in the message, finding details to meet at a café at noon the next day. "Very clever Light, very clever." She said with a sly smile. She looked over her shoulder to the looming figure behind her. "This should be interesting, shouldn't it, Naminna?" The shinigami smiled widely and chuckled. "It should indeed, little one."

**A/N: Another chapter down. Woot. I was wondering if I was ever going to finish this one. I forgot where I was going with it…it's been a while since I read Death Note…and a while since I came up with the idea for this story… I really have to work on stuff when I think of it…not around 6 to 8 months later…**


	3. Meeting Kira

**A/N: So finally. Chapter 3. Sorry for the slow update. Final exams are just sucking up so much of my time that I forgot I owed the people that read this story another chapter. *dies* oh well. On with the fic! ^^**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. You should all know this by now, though I do own Yuuki.**

**Warning: It does contain spoilers for the end of the series. Just so you know. I don't know if you guys watch it, or read the manga, but either way, if you haven't finished, I'm just warning you, read or don't read, that choice is entirely up to you. **

Yuuki sat in the booth at the back of the café, making sure she was not seen. She was wearing oversized sunglasses and she had her hair pinned up to her head, giving the illusion it was short.

She sat, sipping a coffee as she waited, checking her watch. "Is he going to show or what?" She asked Naminna, though it would only look as though she was asking herself. "Patience, little one." She replied, her glassy eyes watching the entrance.

Barley a minute later a man joined her. She smirked. "Hello Light." She said, not revealing the possibility that this man could be Kira. Light studied the girl. There was nothing extraordinary about her, he noted. "So, why did you call me out here?" Light asked. Yuuki lifted her sunglasses and placed them on top of her head. "I think you'll find it was _you _who called _me _out here, but to the point, I can help you. I know the identity of N. I know both his name and his face, and I think you could use me." Yuuki said coolly and calmly. She was by no means scared of this man. She could see the logic working inside his head as he weighed up whether or not to trust her. "And why don't you just kill N now?" He asked. Yuuki shook her head laughing a little. "Because, now is not the best time. When it is the most opportune moment, I will kill him." She said, borrowing a line from Johnny Depp and ensuring her own survival for a time. "Oh, and one more thing." She said, getting up, placing her bag over her shoulder. "If you don't take my help, you will get caught and you will die. I know how, but I won't tell you just now. I'll let you mull that one over for a bit while you decide whether or not it's worth accepting my help." She flashed light a quick smile and wink before heading out of the café.

Yuuki entered her house, flopping backward on to her bed. "And how is it that you know all of this, little one?" Naminna asked. Yuuki smiled, propelling herself off her bed and going to her bookshelf, picking a volume from her collection of the 'Death Note' manga series and waving it lightly in the air before placing it down again. "And how will he die, little one?" Naminna asked. Yuuki turned to Naminna with a small smirk fixed in place. "Ryuuk will do it." She answered simply, not once breaking her calm expression.

Light was still contemplating the pros and cons of accepting the girl's help. "What do you think Ryuuk?" he asked. Ryuuk just shrugged his shoulders.

"It's your life light." He said with a gravelly voice.  
"I don't think I have any other choice."

**A/N: and there it is, the promised third chapter. I'm aware its short. But aren't they all. Plus, a) I've run out of ideas, b) shorter chapters are easier to read. **

**Until next time my fellow Death Note lovers!**

**Xx Shadow xX**


	4. Do you know Shinigami like apples?

**A/N: Woo chapter 4 as promised…now that that wretched exam is out of the way. I'll try to update as soon as possible. Thankyou to ApatheticDiversion and Ayame .loves. L –sama- for their reviews. Look at this…you even made it into the author's notes. That's how awesome your reviews made me feel. ^__^ Onward to the story! Oh and a heads up. Possibly more spoilers. It depends where you're up to!**

Yuuki watched, smirking, as a message from Kira was broadcast across the 6:00 news. "So, he's decided to accept my help. Good." She mused quietly so her mother, who was standing in the kitchen, couldn't hear her. She almost laughed at the look on her anime mother's face if she could hear her daughter talking about being in league with Kira.

Kira had become a topic of discussion in her house for the past two weeks. Yuuki was a supporter of Kira. She found what he was doing to be admirable. Her mother was not against Kira, but neither did she support his way of dealing with the criminals. "There is no point in opposing Kira." Yuuki had stated matter-of-factly.

After the news program had ended, Yuuki went to her room. She leafed through her manga then grabbed the nearest sheet of paper. She grabbed her favourite pencil, a replica of the pen a shinigami uses, and scribbled a note. "This should do the trick!" She said with a smile, folding up the note and putting it securely into an envelope so she could post it the next day.

~oOo~

"There's a message for the Kira task force." A courier announced. Light reached for the letter, opening it carefully. "There will be another broadcast." He announced calmly. _"What are you getting at?"_ He asked silently, staring at the letter as though it would reveal something.

There was a considerable amount of spelling mistakes, deliberate of course. It didn't take him long to figure that out. He put the letters together to spell out a separate message entirely:

_Kira, _

_As a show of good faith I will take care of the one known as "Mello". I am to believe that he is the one responsible for kidnapping Sayu. I find this to be an unacceptable way to get what one wishes. I will do this in the next two days, and in the New Year I shall kill the one known as Near, or 'N'. It was wise of you to accept my help. Consider me your right hand if you will. You may contact me at any time if you wish to meet. _

Light folded up the letter, tucking it safely away into his briefcase, the smirk he constantly wore still in place. "I'll be back later." He said, pulling a convincing yet fake excuse from the air as Ryuuk chuckled.

~oOo~

Yuuki waited at the café the next day, meeting as Light had requested. She sat opposite him in the back booth and smiled. "May I see Ryuuk?" She asked with a smile. Light let out a small sigh but acquiesced to her request anyway. "Hello Ryuuk." She said with a slight wave, not wanting to draw any attention. She pulled a small apple from her bag and tossed it, hitting Ryuuk squarely in the head. "Hey, careful!" He said in between mouthfuls. Yuuki laughed.

"Forgive me. It wasn't supposed to do that." Yuuki said. But she made a mental note to do that more often. It was amusing to watch. "I will deal with Mello tomorrow." She said, assuming it was this that Light would want to hear. He nodded his approval. "And, as a matter of good faith, again, I will tell you the one thing you desire to know most." Light lifted an eyebrow, his chin resting on his hands. "And that would be?"

"My name." She said simply, her head resting too now on her cupped hands.

**A/N: So yeah this chapter contained a lot of "I don't know where this is going!" So please forgive me if this is the case and it's boring. Literature frazzled my brain. Frazzled it bad. So if you have anything you want to happen in the story, any ideas, just tell me. Thankyou to ApatheticDiversion for the Ryuuk and the apples piffed at the head. It made me laugh. If you want to read something specifically, just tell me and I'll see if I can work it in. I like hearing your ideas, so my lovelies, review away!**


	5. Revenge

**A/N: Cool. Chapter 5. Again, thankyou to my reviewers. You both gave me cookies. I love cookies. It's time to step this up a notch. And by that I mean drama. I'm stunned that there hasn't been any drama. So, drama ahoy! **

"My name is Yuuki Seto." She said, straight faced and calm. "And this is my real name. You can kill me at any time."

"You're very trusting." Light said, surveying the girl with interest.

"Not trusting, no. Just confident." She smirked.

"Confident? Of what?"

"That you won't kill me. I interest you, I can tell." She stood up, paying for her drink. "And now you have a means of being able to find me, and you have something to call me."

~oOo~

Yuuki went to her room at midday the next day, retrieving her death note from its hiding place under a loose floorboard, which was under her bed. She sat in the centre of her bed and scribbled down the name she had promised she would. _Michael Keehl. _She laughed before stashing the Death Note where it had come from. "This should satisfy Kira for a while." She said, looking at her shinigami before practically skipping down the hall to the living room.

After a few hours of television watching, there was a knock on the door. Her mother went quickly to open it. "Yuuki, honey, its for you." She said, walking back through the kitchen. "It's a _boy_." She added with a giggle.

"Gah, mum, grow up!" She said with a smile, not wanting to keep her guest waiting any longer.

She was not entirely surprised to see Light standing there. "Please, come in." She said, showing him into her room while she ducked back out for a minute. "Mum, please don't disturb us ok. We're studying and I'd really rather that you didn't come in, the test is very important." Her mother just nodded and Yuuki went back to her room.

"I _told_ you I'd take care of Mello for you." She said as soon as she closed the door. "I assume that's what brings you here." Light nodded.

"Tell me, how do you know all of this?"

"I guess you could call it a sixth sense." She said, hiding her copy of the manga under a few books on her desk. If Light was asking her this, clearly he had not seen it.

"For being so open with your personal details you really are quite secretive." Light commented.

"Well, that's because I don't care if I die. I do, however, care if you die."

"And why would that be?" Light asked apprehensively. He sincerely hoped she wasn't another Misa.

"Because, this world needs to be cleansed. What you are doing is very admirable and if you were to die, Kira, and the cleansing of the world would also come to an end. I like you, Light, believe in the ideal society, and I think that you would be best to rule the new world, as you are the original Kira and these ideals could be changed if you were not the one exacting justice on all the mortals." Yuuki replied truthfully. It was how she had always felt, only now she got to be a part of it, not just a reader from the sidelines.

Light thought this over and did the thing that he and Yuuki were least expecting him to do. He kissed her. Yuuki was stunned. She sat in silence for a short while before asking "why?"

"I don't know. I just felt the urge to do it. Forgive me."

"What is there to be forgiven?" She said with a slight smile and a slight blush.

Light watched Yuuki carefully, knowing what he just did may cause some trouble for her in the future.

~oOo~

"Light, how could you? I thought you loved me!" Misa wailed. She had somehow found out about Light kissing Yuuki. "Misa I…"

"Oh, spare it." She said, already thinking of the ways she could get revenge on this mystery girl who was stealing her Light. "She's taken my Light from me, so I'm going to take something precious from her." Misa muttered darkly as she sat at the desk in their room. She pulled out her Death Note and scribbled the name quickly. The hate was just seething from her. "Let's see how you like this, Miss Seto."

"Humans are so interesting." Ryuuk thought as he watched the girl.

~oOo~

Yuuki and her mother were sitting at the kitchen table eating dinner having a conversation about Kira. It was closer to an argument, as it always was. "But mum, Kira is doing the right thing. He's getting rid of all the evil people in the world." Yuuki prodded.  
"But doesn't killing all those people make him evil?"

"No. They deserve it."

Suddenly Yuuki's mother clutched her chest, dropping the fork she was holding. "Mum? MUM!" Yuuki called as her mother fell forward, smacking into the table. Yuuki checked her pulse. She was dead. She banged her fist hard against the table. "Damn it Misa." She muttered darkly. She couldn't believe that Light would be responsible; he had no reason to anger her, knowing what was in it for him. That only left Misa.

Angry tears coursed down her cheeks as she called the ambulance, even though she knew her mother was dead. It made it seem less obvious that she was helping Kira. "I'll get back at you Misa." She vowed darkly. "No one kills my mother and gets away with it."

**A/N: You wanted drama so there it was. Drama. Oh this makes things very interesting. Very interesting indeed. Let me know what you all think. Review away. Oh this is by far the longest chapter yet *is happy*. **

**I shall see you all again in chapter six!**

**Much Love**


	6. Kira's right hand

**A/N: Sorry to my readers out there. I know this took a while to come out…But I do have a life, not much of one, seeing as how it consists of only exams and study for said exams. Unfortunately History of Revolutions is taking up most of my time, so you'll have to bear with me…three more to go and I can write freely again ^^**

~Three days later~

Yuuki had temporarily abandoned her role as "Kira's right hand" to make the necessary preparations for her mother's funeral, which she was now currently attending. She sat, swathed in black, in the front row of the church, crying profusely.

She got up for the eulogy, being the only one able to do it. It passed by very slowly and every minute seemed like hours to her. She was aware of how bland she both looked and sounded, having not eaten for three days. She would resume living again at some point, but for know she was still stuck in the grieving process.

The burial went as most burials do, but instead of going to the wake, held at her aunt's house, she went straight home. She lay on her bed, thinking. She knew that she wanted to kill Misa for this, but she had to be rational. She looked to her shinigami. "What should I do?"

"I am not sure little one." She replied.

Yuuki sighed. She had not expected to run into this little complication. She had always thought that no one would have harmed her mother. If this was for the reason she suspected it was, she was amazed that Misa wouldn't have just killed her instead. "Well, she wanted me to suffer." She mused. "At least she managed to get that."

Yuuki just lay there for hours, not tired, not hungry. She sat up and retrieved her Death Note, writing down Misa's name. She had thought about this for the aforementioned hours and had finally come up with a good enough reason to get rid of her. "Well," She said "by killing Misa, any doubt that Light is Kira should vanish. They are after all, rumoured to be engaged." She continued to reason out loud, switching on a television station where breaking news announced that "Misa Amane suddenly passed away recently in her home."

Yuuki let out a cruel laugh. "How do you like them apples!" She said, still laughing until she was suddenly interrupted. "Apples, where? I want apples!" Yuuki's cruel laughter turned into a surprised giggle. Ryuuk was nearby, in her house in fact, watching Yuuki. She tossed him an apple from her stash on her nightstand. "Where's Light?" She asked, assuming that Ryuuk would not be here without him. "Outside." The Shinigami replied. "Says I had to get you to come and let him in. He wants to talk to you."

"I gathered."

Yuuki hopped from her bed, walking to the front door to allow light entry.

"You wished to speak to me Mr. Yagami?" She said in a very bored tone

"You killed Misa, didn't you?" He asked. Yuuki nodded.

"She killed my mother, Light. Do you expect me to let that one slide?" He shook his head. He probably would have done the same. "Misa killed my mother, therefore she was a criminal. As a wielder of a Death Note, I feel it is my obligation to terminate criminals. Misa was a criminal, therefore I terminated her." Yuuki gave one of her long winded explanations, regardless of whether it was understandable or not.

"I see." Light said. "With you around she was becoming useless to me anyway. She would carry out the execution of Japanese criminals while I couldn't, but you can do that exact same thing, and have been doing so. You also seem to know a great deal about the future. It would be in my best interests to keep you alive. I was always going to kill Misa when she had outgrown her use, you just beat me to it."

"My pleasure." She said with a sadistic smile

Sometime later she had shown Light out, claiming that she wished to grieve alone for the loss of her mother, but instead she went upstairs, switching on the news and killing more criminals before calling it a night. She was going to make sure she fulfilled her duties, as well as others in order to ensure her survival. She had a feeling that once she had killed N, she too, would be no longer useful.

**A/N woo another chapter down. Unfortunately for all the lovers of this story it will probably end within the next two or three chapters unless I can come up with some other ideas, which has a 50/50 percent eventuality rate in my mind. It just depends on how much more death note I watch and how many exams get in my way…plus, I'll be starting the drawing phase of my manga, I may post it as a web comic on deviantart or LiveJournal…perhaps even MySpace, but I would really like to have it published so everyone out there without the net can read it.**

**So, tell me what you think of this chapter. I swear my author's notes are getting bigger than the chapters themselves so I'll leave it here for now! **

**Tahtah, review away etc, etc, **


	7. The End of Dreaming

**A/N: Sorry this took so long, but between exams, friends and being sick, there was little time to write. That and I still don't have much of an idea where I'm going. This might be the last chapter, but as I write this before I have any idea just how far it will go, I can't say for certain. **

**Oh and yes, before I forget…. In chapter…5? I think it was, I made a spelling mistake, Its Mihael not Michael. Oopsie. **

**Well, enjoy. **

**Warning, again there may be some spoilers. **

As time went by, Yuuki waited for the New Year to roll around. She had made a promise, and she fully intended to keep it. She kept watch over the actions of Kira and watched as the world slowly started to tip in Kira's favour. She found it interesting, the way people were like sheep, and also interesting how people would do anything when faced with unpleasant alternatives. Even though it hadn't been long, Yuuki already felt much older. Perhaps it was the loss of her mother or her new responsibilities, but either way, the feeling was strange and somewhat taxing.

She sighed. A few more days, that would be all she needed to wipe out N, and then, chances were, she herself would be killed. She had been preparing herself mentally for this for the past few months. If she died, then clearly it would be her time, but that wouldn't make it any easier for her to accept.

Yuuki and Light had become something close to friends in these past months and quite often spent time together just lazing around in a park, when Light was not pretending to be 'L'.

"So tell me," He said on one such occasion, "how is it that I was supposed to die if I didn't accept your help?"

"You were going to be caught out. Unfortunately for you, you became boring. Ryuuk killed you. Now, however I can not say for certain as to the outcome of your fate. The future has and clearly will be changed."

~That few days later…~

Yuuki sat on her couch, watching the count down to midnight. "Three…two…one…" At the precise minute she got up, went to her room and fulfilled her final promise. She wrote the name Nate River into her Death Note and went to bed. She would hear whether or not she was successful probably tomorrow. She was aware that there may not actually be a tomorrow, but one could hope.

Yuuki was quite surprised when she had woken to the soft light coming through her open curtains. She allowed herself a small smile before getting herself some lunch. Yuuki sure knew how to sleep but at the same time she mentally kicked herself for sleeping so long. She went out to the park and stood under a tree, leaning against the trunk. "I suppose I've done my job, and have now outgrown my usefulness." She said with a small sigh. She knew that Light was standing just on the other side of the tree. "But what I can't help but wonder is why you haven't killed me yet. I am just a tool after all, meant to be used until their purpose is fulfilled."

"Hm, but the thing with tools is, you may never know when you'll need them again, so it's better to keep them around…just in case."

Yuuki placed her hands lightly on her chest with a small smile. She knew he was right.

"Are you saying, Light, that you want to keep me around?" She asked, slightly amused by their analogy.

"Yes…and no."

Now Yuuki was genuinely confused.

"What I'm trying to say is, I want to keep you around, but not as a tool."

"What are you suggesting?"  
"It's more of a statement."  
Yuuki could tell that Light was either hesitating or struggling…or both.

"What I mean is, I want to keep you around as my girlfriend. I love you."

Yuuki's eyes widened. That was the last thing she was expecting. She had always read that Light had used women, and a part of her was still thinking that this was the case, but at the same time, she was certain that he was sincere.

She didn't have to think about it much longer as she was soon caught up in a passionate kiss that conveyed the sincerity of Light's emotions. Yuuki tried her best to convey the same feelings.

_This was the best thing that I could have ever wished for._ She thought with a happy smile.

**A/N: Wow. This was the last chapter. **

**I opted for the sweet ending after all, so sue me. I'm a hopeless romantic at heart. **

**I may well write a sequel, or even just an epilogue, but we'll see how that goes eh?**


End file.
